A typical open fire cooking grill comprises a flat grate made of non-combustible, fire-resistant material such as steel, stainless steel, or titanium. The grate may be supported by the rim of a firepit, or mounted on a single pole, or between two poles, or it may be suspended above the fire by a tripod. Many of these types of cooking grills are not adjustable; that is, the grate remains at a constant height above the fire, increasing the chances of burning the food on the grate if the flames are too high, or not cooking the food sufficiently if the flames are too low. Some such grills are adjustable, but the knobs, levers, or latches required for adjustment can not be easily manipulated without exposing the user to extremely high temperatures. In addition, these grills are bulky and difficult to assemble, disassemble, and clean. These and other problems of existing open fire cooking grills are addressed by the present disclosure as summarized below.